Valentines day rush
One day, Kwazii was in his room pacing. "now... what should I get Kiara for Valentines day?" He whispered. Suddenly the door opened. "Hi Kwazii! Watcha doing?" She asked him. "Oh... erm.. nothing!" he said. "Cool. Anyways.. Me and Twilight were going to go do some exploring. You know how Twilight is with learning new things!" she told him. Kwazii nodded. "Aye then. See you later?" He asked her. "Sure!" She told him and she left. Kwazii sighed. He walked out of the room and walked down the hall. Then he ran into James. "Aye. Just the fella I was looking for." Kwazii said. "Hey, Kwazii! What's up?" James asked. "I was wondering if you knew what I should get Kiara for Valentine's Day." Kwazii explained. "Oh OK. Well, me and the guys were heading out. Wanna come?" James asked. "Sure!" Kwazii replied happily. The 2 raced to the launch bay and boarded the Gup A, only to find CJ and Ryder there also, waiting for them. They soon sped to the pier. Once they got on land, they jumped in James' 1951 Hudson Hornet and drove off. "OK, guys, here's the plan," James said as the drove along the road. "First, we'll pick out Valentine's Day gifts for Twilight, Applejack, Kiara, and Katie in the mall. Once that's done, we'll have lunch in the food court. After which, I wanna go to toy store and pick something out for Marshall." "Why? It it his birthday?" Kwazii asked. "No, you silly goose!" Ryder replied. "You see, Kwazii, just 4 weeks ago, Marshall, James, and I made a bet on who can name all 50 states in alphabetical order in less then 1 minute. Loser had to buy the winner something the next time they left the house. Of course, Marshall won. So me and James have to buy him something." CJ explained. "Oh I see." Kwazii said. Soon, they arrived at their destination. When they got there, they split up and took the mall in halves. Ryder and James took one half, while CJ and Kwazii took thew other half. Kwakiutl and CJ looked in each store. One was a bakery, But Kwazii didn't want to go there. CJ checked it out and assured him that there was nothing good in there. finally they came to a jewelry store. CJ and Kwazii looked at each other. It was perfect! Kwazii went inside and began looking at the different pieces of jewelry. "Hmm... It doesn't seem like there is anything good-" Kwazii said when he saw a crystal dolphin on a gold chain. "That'll work." Kwazii said. He then called for CJ. "Yea?" CJ asked. "What do you think of that crystal dolphin?" Kwazii asked back. "Oh my goodness! That looks beautiful!! She'll LOVE it!" CJ exclaimed. "I dunno...it's awfully expensive." Kwazii said. "I'll ask what the price is." CJ said. He then waved his arm in the air until one of the store employees came to assist them. "May I help you?" the employee asked. "We'd like to purchase this crystal dolphin, sir." CJ said as he showed the employee the dolphin. "OK." the salesman said. He then rag up the price of the dolphin. "That'll be $35.00 please." He added. CJ handed him the money and they left. "All right, we got that out of the way, where do we go next?" Kwazii asked. He looked around hoping to see the rest of them. But they weren't there. "Should we head to the food court?" CJ asked. Kwazii nodded. "I guess so." He said and they headed off. After waiting a bit at the food court and eating, the others joined them. "so, did you get what you needed?" Kwazii asked them. "Well, we got something for Marshall, but there were 2 long lines at the jewelry dept. after you guys left there." Ryder said. "But hey, at least we got what we needed!" James said. "Your food's in the bag." Kwazii said, pointing to the Burger King bag beside him. James and Ryder joined in the meal. After which, they headed for home.When they arrived, they found that the Gup-E was still not in the launch bay. "OK dudes, the coast is clear." James said after seeing nobody else was in the launch bay. ~Work In Progress~ Category:Sarah and Twilight collabs